Hogwarts in a FunHouse Mirror
by mlle.imandeus
Summary: This is a collection of any Harry Potter drabble I may write. I don't own any of the characters. The stories will run a gamut of ratings. But since I am known for erotica as much as anything else I will make sure to mark anything porny quite clearly. Most are from people sending in prompts on my tumblr. I have so far written every one I've been asked for. Message me one if you like
1. Late Night Heart to Heart HermioneLuna

Since Won-won was busy with the love of his life, I told him I would do our patrol alone. Each pair of prefects had to do one tour of their quadrant of the castle. It took about an hour. 5th year at 11, sixth at midnight and seventh at 1 am.

I was glad to get away from the sloppy, pathetic tongue work of my ex-friend, and I figured this might give me a chance to hide some new hats and socks in classrooms. Harry mentioned Dobby collected all the ones in the tower and Ron always took the mickey if I tried to do it when he was with me. His rudeness didn't stop me, I was far too used to it. But I did enjoy the peace.

I'd concealed four hats and two pair of socks when I tripped over Luna. She was sleeping in the Cryptid Studies classroom which is the twelfth classroom on the second floor of my section.

I must admit I more that half expected that she was camping out in hopes that a Seven-Bladdered Hose Whanger would come to sniff the classrooms essence of open mindedness. But then she stood and I saw that she only wore light blue silk shortie pyjamas that were so thin I could clearly see her nipples and pubic hair , and I mean the aureola not just where it poked against the fabric with cold. Since both parts were barely a shade pinker in one case and blonder in the other than her natural pale white skin the fact I could see them really said something of how little protection she had.

I noticed she was shivering as she stood up and it was no surprise. I immediately took off my cloak and draped it around her shoulders.

She tried to push me away saying. "Thank you, Hermione, but you don't need to. Im fine. Used to it."

"What do you mean? Why are you dressed like this? Why aren't you in Ravenclaw Tower?"

"Well the easiest one to answer is, these are my pyjamas. I'm wearing them because its night time."

"But why are you only wearing them?" I asked.

"They took my dressing gown when they locked me out of the tower." Luna said. "I usually keep an extra robe here for when they do this, but clearly they found it." She indicated a pile of black flannel scraps behind the heavy cupboard.

"Why did they lock you out of the tower?" I asked, beginning to wonder if I was going to have to specifically ask for every detail I required.

"Oh, it's all in good fun. Sometimes they like to lock me out of the tower and bewitch the eagle door knocker to not hear my voice so I can't get back in." Luna replied.

"That's horrible. Tell Professor Flitwick. I know he wouldn't stand for it." I said.

"No, no, they don't mean it to be cruel. They'll open it around dawn so no one will find me here. They are always quite cross, having to get up early and find me to tell me to come up. But they don't mean anything bad by it. Id hate to see them get in trouble." Luna said.

I took her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes and said, "You can't really believe these are just playful shenanigans."

She broke down then. Her dreamy far away smile broke. First there was a clarity in her eyes as if she was with me with a complete presence that is rare for her. Then I wouldn't say it was a look of dawning horror. But dawning sadness doesnt capture it either. Anguish perhaps. I find that word is almost always used in the context of mocking someone. But it is a real emotion. An emotion Luna seemed to be experiencing.

She fell against me with a sob. In a few moments she said, "It is innocent. I know it is. But that doesn't mean that I can always accept these things in the spirit of camaraderie they are meant."

It had been pointed out that I sometimes put being right over being compassionate and I acknowledged that and tried to do better. Not as successfully as I'd like, though. It seemed even when i made it a competition I couldn't get myself to focus on that. But I did try to be mindful. Just like right now, I swallowed my desire to keep banging on about how the theory that this ongoing torment was not malicious was specious at best.

I just patted her back and held her just a little bit tighter. I even tried to put Harry or Ginny in her place. People who meant so much to me I wouldn't possibly put making them acknowledge I'm right over comforting them.

But even with that picture in my mind it made no difference. I would still be thinking their crying proved that on some level they knew it wasn't all in good fun, and wanting them to say so too. Of course Harry's temper or Ginny's single sister defenses never let any slight go past unremarked so perhaps on some level even my subconcious knew such a thing would never happen.

Honestly, standing there comforting my friend and really thinking before I said anything, had the unexpected side effect of making me feel protective of her. I have always been protective of my friends, including Luna. But before it was in a 'we're with ya, Harry' way.

But now for the first time I found myself feeling protective in a Mrs. Weasley 'get behind me, dear' way.

I suppose Luna was too sweet and innocent to see malice when it faced her. Whether that ignorance was a willful decision not to see it, or if her natural gullibility brought with it a trust in her fellow witch and wizard, I didn't know. Regardless, I was not going to judge her, not this time.

I didnt know whether she was nicer or more innocent than a normal girl. But what I did know was she is a good caring person who was picked on far worse than I had ever been just because she was different. And I was not going to let it happen anymore.

When she had dried her eyes and thanked me with a small smile, I took her hand and said. "Come with me Luna. Harry found the most amusing spell in that silly graffitied book of his. Its called Levicorpus and I've learned to cast it non-verbally. Let's go to Ravenclaw Tower and we can see if your little friends can guess the spell and its counter jinx."


	2. HermioneLuna Taking it Further

ATTENTION : PORN!

Lezzie Lumione porn!

Prompt: A sequel to the Luna/Hermione h/c fic but this time with erotica

I had spent a little more time with Luna over the last few weeks since i found her in the Cryptid Studies classroom shivering and trying to sleep.

When my mum won that last minute Canary Islands Christmas on the Sands getaway it was only coincidence that Ginny couldn't find her passport. And I decided to invite Luna. Knowing her and her father went abroad a lot. Trying to find Waggafuffles or whatever.

I would have packed for the summer anyway. The Canaries are the warmest place in Europe and I have that hearty british stock. But they were expecting a heatwave and we could expect record breaking warmth. It was still december and record breaking warmth was still more like late spring than midsummer. But I'd happily take it.

We had barely got to our hotel room and each put our suitcases on our beds when Luna was naked. Almost no body consciousness, certainly no shame.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Changing out of these clothes. Your parents said to meet them in an hour for lunch." She sniffed her armpit, "Do you think I need a shower?" She asked and offered it to me to sniff.

"I don't know, take one if you want, don't if you dont." I said, taking a step back to make it clear I wasn't interested in smelling her. Looking, I couldn't help but notice she apparently didn't believe in shaving. Her hair was just so pale and sparse I'd never noticed. I suppose it went with her whole natural free spirit vibe that made me a little uncomfortable while at the same time being at least intellectually interesting.

"I thought one of us would change in the bathroom and one out here." I tried to begin again.

"Why?" She said, turning directly to me and giving me her full naked attention.

"Some people aren't comfortable hanging around naked with their friends." I said.

"They're not?" She asked, leaning just a little closer to me and tilting her head quizzically.

"No." I said.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. Because Ginny is the only friend I have. And we're neighbors as well, so we've seen each other naked since we were babies."

"I'm your friend, Luna. and so are Harry and Ron. And Neville, Neville's your friend too. "

"Is he? That's nice. He's very kind." Luna said.

"And of course you wouldn't hang around him starkers. Girl friends are different but most of them wouldn't either."

"I wouldn't?" Luna said. Apparently still working on why she wouldn't spend the day naked with Neville, which was apparently news to her.

"No you wouldn't. And as I said, girl friends are different. But like me for instance I have never seen any of my friends naked. Well Ginny of course I have. And the girls in my dormitory room. But thats all."

She seemed to find this an interesting topic. She sat on my bed and pulled me down next to her. "Do you have a lot of female friends besides Ginny and your roommates?"

"Not good friends I suppose." I said.

"And we're sharing a room for the week." Luna said.

"Its not seeing you naked. I dont care. Its just a bit of a surprise right off the bat." I explained.

"I was just changing my clothes Hermione. I would have been dressed or in the shower in two minutes. But you decided to start a conversation."

She got up, "I think I will take a shower."

When she went into the bathroom I saw that it had the showerhead coming from a wall but the entire room was tiled and there was no shower curtain , just a big drain in the middle of the floor. The shower was the same at the hotel in France that we stayed at a few summers ago.

Of course she didn't shut the door she just turned on the spray and got in. I decided to change my own clothes.

A moment later she called out, "If you want to get in here before you get dressed, I don't mind sharing."

I admit I was tempted, but I stopped myself. I think she was honestly and innocently just offering to share the shower. Thinking about her in there hot and nude. Soapy. I didn't want innocence.

"That's alright, I'm fine." I called.

I got dressed and started reading Mysterious Beasts of Europe. I brought it with me thinking that if I could talk about animals that were once thought to be mythical and later proved real maybe that could bridge the gap between our interests.

I really threw myself into it, thinking if I kept myself distracted enough to not stare or drool or drench my panties or whatever.

Apparently it was my lot to see as much of the beautiful, if silly, nymph every time I saw her without her robes. When I looked up she was wearing a white sundress with orange flowers on it.

By itself that was fine, I was wearing a similar dress myself. But mine was a partially smocked blue cotton. solid at the top with alternating plain and gingham checked panels in the skirt. Also mine wasn't almost completely see through and I was wearing underwear.

"Are you planning to eat lunch with my parents wearing that?" I asked. A bit sharper than I intended, but it was okay I didn't think she noticed.

She just turned around half a dozen times, like a dog chasing its tail. The skirt almost billowed up enough to completely show what it was barely hiding anyway.

"Is there something wrong, does it have a stain?" She asked.

"I can clearly see your pubes and your bottom, it's almost like you weren't wearing anything." I began.

"Oh Hermione, of course I'm going to put knickers on. When you had your little breakdown about me taking my clothes off. I figured you probably were going to insist. I do pay attention to the bias of the room. I'm not dim." She got the most adorable virgin white schoolgirl briefs from her bag and put them on.

"And your nipples are standing up and out like tiny pink corks." I finished.

"That's just from the fabric running back and forth across them. They're fine." She assured me.

"They are clearly visible. And I do mean clearly. And we are meeting my parents in ten minutes." I said.

"We'll be eating on the patio maybe a hundred meters from the beach. All beaches here are topless. I asked. Wait a second..." She said her eyes going round as something occurred to her. "Do Muggles not have nipples? Is that why you are so weird about nudity, Hermione? Do you not have nipples? I'm sorry. I don't know many Muggles. I'm so embarrassed."

"Oh course I have nipples. Muggles have nipples. Humans are born with nipples. Muggle or not." I said exasperated.

"Okay. than it's fine then. Let's walk down and meet them."

"Don't you have a bra or a sundress made of thicker fabric." I asked.

"No. All my dresses are the same. Just different colors. And I don't own a bra. You've seen my boobs. Feel these little satsumas I'm carrying and tell me if you think I need a bra."

When I declined as soon as I saw she fully expected me to handle her sweet firm little boobs. She took a step back. "I'm sorry. I didn't know this was a 'bundle up in the sun vacation for prudes'. I'll be fine. I'm sure no one but you will notice."

And no one did. Just like she said, we were a hundred meters from a topless beach. A topless beach where apparently there were girls pretty enough to be models in no tops and the barest string of a thong bottoms.

But I didn't notice, if I even saw. I was hypnotized by my friends pokey fat nipples.

It seemed whenever we were in the room for three days Luna was either curled up against me or sitting in my lap, if she thought I wouldn't notice.

I have no idea how a girl who was almost my exact size thought i wouldn't notice her cuddling into my lap. Maybe she was like one of those big puppies that doesn't realize its not a lapdog. Because she talked like she honestly didn't realize what she was doing.

In the beginning she was in the same see through shorty pyjamas she was wearing when I found her that night. But halfway through the movie we were watching that first night she commented on how I had the right idea with my nightgown. She said the shorts were too hot and the shirt was almost as long as a nightgown anyway.

It came down to the middle of her bottom or just above the slit of her pussy in the front, if you prefer. So she was sitting bottomless on my lap cuddling against me, her head on my shoulder.

Everything I would say about her being more comfortable sitting in her own space she would say she was happy how she was. She asked if she was too heavy. But she wasn't and I wasn't going to lie.

The second night I suggested we both lay on my bed rather than curling up both of us in one chair. And thats when I found out she considered pyjamas to be loungewear. If we were going to be in the bed there was no reason to wear anything.

So I kept us in the chair.

But as I went to sleep on Wednesday I was thinking that she had not even noticed the few tentative advances I had worked up my courage for. Suddenly I was thinking the last few days I was going to take her up on the naked cuddling, if that was all I was going to get, I was not only ready to settle. I was horny enough to not let my shyness get in the way.

Thursday my parents planned a spa day for themselves so Luna and I were planning to go for a walk down the beach about a kilometer where there were sand dunes. I figured we might hike a bit or maybe swim. We had been so busy with my parents we hadn't even gone swimming yet.

It was when we were dressing that morning for our walk that I found out Luna didn't own a bathing suit either. Like a bra, she didn't expect to need one and saw no reason to own something she didn't need.

I was talking about how I planned to wear my suit under my dress and asked if she thought it was a good idea. Which then moved to my asking what she was going to do and finding out she wasn't planning on wearing anything.

That was also when I found out that she thought the whole reason to go on this walk was to find a private place to swim.

She had combined her own not believing in swimming with clothes on and her assumption I was a prude and got we needed to find a private place.

The idea that I wouldn't want to swim naked, even privately, never occurred to her and she didn't really know what to make of it when I brought it up.

Finally we agreed that I would wear my bottoms under my dress. (She would not even entertain the thought that I was planning on wearing the top as well.)

She would carry the bottoms from my spare suit in the basket with the towels and sandwiches and would wear it if I insisted, when we got there.

Then, I had just sat down to put my shoes on, when she held up her panties. "It's just us," She said. "Are you really going to make me wear these?"

Today's sundress was pink with little fluffy white dots on it. She said they might be supposed to be clouds but she just always assumed they were bunny tails. because the dress was pink.

It was just as thin and gauzy as all her sundresses. because of the color I could only see the vee of her pubes if I really looked. Her bum was perfectly visible and adorable, and one of the white spots was situated right over her left breast and it might as well have been cut out for how well it hid anything, but she had worn me down through the week. So I told her she looked fine and we set off.

After about a kilometer we saw the beginnings of the dunes but Luna wanted to keep walking to where there was a stone jetty going out into the water. I assumed she wanted to climb up and walk along it. But she just took her wand out of the basket and with a flick of her wrist pointed it at the jetty. "Staansmoka!"

And though it didn't look any different she walked right through the piled stones. I remembered Viktor using the same spell to lead me through a stone wall on his parents land to get some privacy.

Luna turned back, "Staan'staan." and it was solid again.

"Arent you worried about the trace?" I asked. She was younger than I was.

"They don't enforce the trace internationally, Hermione." She said like that was common knowledge. "They can only tell if magic is performed in our vicinity. They don't know where the local witches and wizards live here. We could have met a nice wizarding family and gone to their home for lunch."

She walked about another twenty meters then took off her dress and put it in the basket turning to me. Completely naked except her sandals. She said, "Stone jetty on that side." She pointed over her shoulder. "Even bigger stone jetty on that side." And there was. This section of beach was cordoned off on both sides by a hill of stones the size of lawn boules or bigger. At least twenty meters high even right here at the waterline. it stretched up into the dunes as far as i could see and while it shortened in the water it was plenty high and plenty long enough to be getting on with.

"There is no way anyone will bother us." Luna continued. "Even if they are in those Muggle sand buggies they will make more than enough noise to shield your precious modesty." She stepped up close then. "Ginny and I have been playing naked touching games since I can remember. But they have gotten steadily more, intrusive I'll say, since the summer after first year. She has shared a lot of the new ones you've taught her, but she says you're better at it than she is. So if you'll strip down and play my games of running around naked. I will lay the picnic blanket out someplace nice and we can play your games of licking and kissing each other."

I didn't even pause to wonder if she had been teasing me pretending to be oblivious to my overtures at the hotel. I just pulled my clothes off as fast as my hands would move.

I will never be the little nudist Luna is, but I had to admit once the weirdness wore off, which didn't take more than a few minutes, it was amazing.

Running naked along the beach with one of the sexiest girls I had ever known. So open and free with her body. And mine, come to that, as soon as I pulled my bikini bottoms off she said, "What happened to your hair?" and she put her hand on my pussy. A minute later she was on her knees looking at it.

"Its totally gone, not even stubble or a missed hair." I explained that Parvati had taught me a depilatory charm. She said her mum has sideburns so she needed to learn it early.

I was hoping this meant we were moving the licking games up a bit and I admit I even pushed my hips a little closer to her face. But she didn't get the hint. She jumped up instead and led me onward. I stopped her after about twenty paces and kissed her full on the mouth.

For the first time I'd kissed her in this way, I would say she was a very good kisser. She paused a moment in the beginning, like she wasn't expecting it but then she was enthusiastic. And I'd say loving. Maybe just friend love. But she was a very loving and thorough kisser.

After that I stopped thinking about finding a place to get comfortable as the goal and it became just playing naked on the beach. We ran through the surf but we didn't swim. At least partially because she still held the basket. but I also think this was just the running around holding hands and laughing like loons period of our playtime.

And I did. Laugh like a loon. Not my normal demeanor, but this was just the time and place. Being naked and out in the world. It is freeing more than I would have thought possible. I don't know how something could feel so natural and also feel so freeing. I really had not known what I had been missing.

If there is a sight more adorable than Luna's naked bottom running along, blazing white in the sun, I can't think of it. Her bum was a perfect circle. Scientists should use it to calibrate their instruments. I loved Ginny's sweet spotted behind. But honestly. No hyperbole. Luna's bottom was a work of art.

She let go of my hand and ran ahead, so I chased her, as she obviously wanted me to.

I chased after her, grabbed her and kissed her. Moving the kiss deeper as I was surprised again at her skill. She had the same lips and tongue everyone had, but she did something special. The tiny studious part of my brain that I can't ever turn off, was trying to pick up pointers. But the rest of me just managed to enjoy it. Her loving playful lips and soft agile tongue.

Feeling her warm taut body, faintly sheened in sweat from our running. She felt so sweet and playful in my arms. It was easy to forget that I was naked on what was still a public beach. No matter how safe, this was not the sort of thing I did. Or it hadn't been. I knew for sure I would make certain at least one day of playing naked in a secluded spot with Ginny would feature in my next summer trip to The Burrow.

When my heart was warmed and my pussy drenched by Luna's amazing kissing I broke it off briefly. I'd decided it was time to find a place to get comfortable.

It was fun and exciting. Being here and naked on the beach with my own little naked nature spirit.

But now as we were just walking slowly hand in hand. It also was actually such a sweet pure loving experience, walking naked hand in hand along the beach. Beyond the delights I was sure lay in store for me. I already had to thank Luna for teaching me that in the same way I could make love with a friendly love. And kiss deep and long with a friendly love. I could also have a sweet idyllic little romantic experience like this without needing to have found 'the one'. I didn't need to put off having any experience.

When we found a good spot, in the sun but a little shaded by a trio of palm trees growing together with some long dry grass, we laid the blanket out. Luna let go of my hand and began to crawl into the middle

Standing behind her, watching her crawl, seeing her pink slit in such an explicit angle, shiny with juices and just a bit open, rimmed by fine silvery blonde hair between her slightly spread legs.

I had no choice but to drop to my knees, crawl behind her those two steps that separated us, catch her by the hips, and bury my face in her.

One deep kiss, tongue at full extension because I had no choice, at that point I needed it.

Then I pulled back a bit. Kissing her soft white masterpiece of a bum. Kissing her strong pale thighs. Kissing my way back to her prize of a pussy. Her juicy quim, calling my name. Drawing my tongue like a magnet. Kissing her full slick lips with affection and desire.

Then as her scent and taste began to really sink in to my brain, the hold she had on me. My lust and desire and affection. Suddenly I didn't care if I was just diving for it, like some horny boy. I didn't have the choice to work up to anything.

My desire, building up for days. Building up on some level since the see-through pyjamas in the Cryptid Studies room.

I should have done this there and then.

But I was doing it now. with every cell in my body, every neuron in my brain I was going to pleasure this girl.

I was moaning deep in my throat, my hands holding her hips, my mouth on her. My tongue as deep in her as I could go.

Luna moaned and pressed back against me. Moving her hips in little circles pressing her little puckered bumhole on the tip of my nose and her sweet fanny on my tongue and hungry lucky mouth.

One second it occurred to me to lay her down so I could lick her deeply and thoroughly, the next second I had moved from her slit to her bottom.

If I was going to move her to a better position for licking one hole, I was first going to attend to the hole this was the best position for.

As soon as the tip of my tongue entered her in back, she let out a surprised but excited moan that got quickly deeper and longer.

"Oh yes Hermione, yes," She groaned. "This is what I meant that you taught Ginny. And you are incred-uuuuuhhh."

I don't know what it is about bumlicking that turns moans of pleasure into groaning animalistic noises and grunts, but the same thing happens to me.

Its just a deeper feeling. and I guess deeper feelings make deeper noises. I wasn't sure, I couldn't find a library book on anal sex. Even in the restricted section.

As I pressed my tongue in deeper, moving my hands slightly to spread Luna open as I held her. Her slim clever hand slid back between her legs to begin rubbing her clit and around the outside rim of her tasty fronthole, while I pleasured the back.

I kissed her cheeks and upper thighs and gave them little playful licks before sliding my tongue back up inside her bum. Licking within as well as around the hole, kissing it deeply and lapping at it in turns.

I slid my middle finger in the open hole, slick with my saliva. It slid easily to the second knuckle. I kept it there as I rolled her over, rubbing her from the inside as I began to work again on her scrumptious yumhole.

I kissed and licked her lips and began to give some attention to her short fat clit standing up like a little soldier.

I loved the fact that her fanny was so full and plump and juicy. While Ginny's was more open and unadorned, looking a bit like a sideways mouth waiting for a kiss.

It was nice to try something new.

I thought both were beautiful and as sexy as anyone could be.

But the variety of one with full lush lips and fingertip sized clit. The other like a waiting mouth and a tiny round pearl of a clitoris. I would love to lick them both together. My mind was distracted for a second, imagining them entwined in a kiss as I nestled between their legs licking each again and again for hours. In turns and sometimes trying to do long sharing licks if they are perfectly pressed together.

Of course thinking about a night spent servicing both of them turned me on so much I needed to really lick her out with deep thorough strokes finding and savoring every pearly droplet she produced.

So I did. I was penetrating her in both holes at the same time; with my tongue in the front and my finger in the back.

I switched places. Taking her cunt with my other middle finger and soon index finger as well, while my questing tongue worked its way back into her tight rear passage. I could feel my fucking and exploring fingers pressing against my tongue through the wall of muscle that separated her holes.

Luna's hands in my hair; one moment rubbing as she moaned next, holding tight and pushing me in deep as another orgasm ran roughshod through her entire body. Her muscles clenching and twitching.

When the waves of this one had passed I moved back up to kissing her lips and clit and my finger found its way back in behind.

A moment later i decided to do the other two back in her quim, my kisses just on the surface, until I focused in, sucking on her clit and licking it. Rubbing it firmly in spirals with my tongue.

I hooked my vaginal fingers up. Rubbing and gently pulling around her g spot. I knew I hadn't done the preliminary build up necessary to make her squirt, like I'd done with Ginny twice, but I did want to give her the hardest orgasm I could.

Luna started to bat at me with limp hands and I guess tried to push me away too. I don't know if it was a legitimate effort with muscles limp from orgasm or her just not even knowing what her hands were doing, since she was so far gone.

I didn't worry. I knew that halfhearted could easily get serious if she meant it, and if not it just meant I was doing it right.

As her moans got louder, I could feel her muscles, both front and back start to spasm as she came. Right before she lost control completely she did honestly try to push me away. I guess the waves were too intense.

But I've had someone stop at that point when I did the exact same thing and it was almost like the orgasm got stuck in me. Where my muscles tensed up with preparation but never got that signal to all release at once. My entire works down there didn't feel right for a week.

So I just kept going and soon she was holding on to me tight.

My own body was doing some small but significant spasms of its own. She tasted so good and felt so good and the very idea of licking her while fucking her rump with my finger and working so hard to make her cum and knowing now that I'd done it.

Plus a little bit of pleasure of proving Ginny right that I was really good at this.

(Although Ginny and I would certainly have words soon about her telling Luna all about me. But me nothing about Luna)

All of it together made small waves and little zings of pleasure build in me. Until I had my own small sweet orgasm; just from the pleasure of making love to my friend.

I kissed and licked her, slowing things down and bringing Luna in for a soft landing. I began to stroke and caress her legs and lower stomach, moving out along her body. So when I stopped what I was doing and followed my hand all the way up next to her; to lie beside her and cuddle her close, it all came together in a natural finish.


	3. Mudblood at the World Cup HermioneFleur

Prompt: Hermione is separated from Harry and Ron during the Deatheater riot at the World Cup. She saves Fleur from Death Eaters. Run with it!

I don't know how I got so turned around.

One minute we're all together. We hit that big hedge, half trampled and broken, right at the same time two other groups hit it from other directions. By the time I'm through and all the strangers are gone, I am alone.

I called for them the entire time. "Fred... George... Ginny? Harry? Ron?" No answer.

I never stopped calling, so they would hear me even if they got turned around between the thick aggressive natural plant life and the crowd. But in the end it did no good. I had to be quiet when I was in the trees, because who knew if the Death Eaters were around. In these woods at night even with my wand lit I couldn't see far enough ahead to really feel safe.

I did find a Death Eater stunned on the ground.  
I knew the moment I saw them who that group was. I had seen pictures and read descriptions in Modern Horrors of the Dark Arts.

When I saw this unconscious lump, I had an idea. A 'what if' that had been bubbling in the back of my mind for two years.

Even as an 'insufferable know it all' as several people have called me (including one greasy professor and even friends, in slightly nicer words). That reputation notwithstanding, I still was just sitting on a large portion of what I knew.

Given the choice to get through Hogwarts in a single year, with no friends and no involvement in the social sea of my peers. Or sitting on as much of my private studies as I could. I chose to make an effort to be 'normal.  
Keeping the majority of my time and my drive for more obscure clandestine study. Intentionally keeping myself at the top of my year, but still in the league of my peers, in those areas I studied officially, at school.  
Only truly allowing myself to leave my entire generation behind, in those areas of study that I knew Hogwarts didn't teach and my peers had no interest.

I simply, truly loved magic.  
I was surprised to be accepted at Hogwarts, I didn't know what to make of things, at first at least. I have always been a concrete and rational mind with no patience for silliness.

But that moment, when I tried my first small spell. I fell in love  
Mutatio Chroma, which I used to change the color of my jacket from taupe to ecru.  
In that moment I knew I had found my niche. I had a passion for every aspect of it. History, theory, practical applications. I love to learn, its who I am. But with magic it wasn't even an effort. It was a passion.

I have no interest in creating spells, but I spent at least half my study time combing old books for forgotten ones. At the library sure, but after my first trip to the restricted section second year, I realized the entire library was stocked mainly for the classes Hogwarts taught.  
If I wanted to branch out, Strega Bubbie's Scrolls &amp; Tomes, my favorite used book store at Diagon Alley had a much better selection. Plus I would be building my own library. There are so many spells that have existed for generations and have fallen out of use. These are spells that have been tested and vetted. The only reason to ever write new ones is if you needed one that had never been made before.

I had the twofold advantage of mastering silent spells two years early and my personal encyclopedia of truly arcane knowledge. Both in the magical and the obscure definitions. This conveniently abandoned fool was the last piece in my puzzle.

I left him unconscious on the ground in dirty white long johns. I lifted his robe and hood. With a 'Mutatio Chroma' they were a rich mud brown. With 'Madidus' they looked wet, though still dry to the touch. I placed them on and now was completely hidden in a disguise that looked like fresh wet earth.

I was planning on shaking things up, hence the disguise, but chance provided an opportunity better than I could have asked for.  
I was running along toward the noise, assuming the loudest noise would be the Death Eaters, since the rest of us were not in an organized group and were trying not to get noticed.

Then I hear a woman yelling, "Aidez-Moi! Se il vous plaît , ne importe qui… Pleese! Haalp! Onyone! Haaaallp mehhh!"

I had switched directions as soon as I heard. I didn't speak much French, but 'help me' is something any nice person learns in every language.

I came upon six Death Eaters. Four holding a girl down, one on each limb, with the fifth kneeling between her legs. While the sixth acted lookout. The girl was a few years older than me with long white blonde hair. I suppose she was quite pretty.

"A Veela, Androse, you'll never get another chance to fuck a Veela." The one on his knees whisper yelled to the lookout.

There was no way she was a Veela, did they not see how the veelas at the match had turned into bird faced demons? If she could do that would she only yell for help while they raped her?

But it was perfect for Mudblood's first foray.

I pointed my wand at the groin area of one between her legs, "Orchis Disploda!" I cast silently. There was a sharp report like hands clapping and he screamed like he'd got his willy in a woodchipper and fell to the side. Exploding testicles have that effect it seemed.

I wouldn't have minded trotting out a couple of the others. I'd been planning to use this as an opportunity to try my forgotten spells in a real world situation. But let the punishment fit the crime.

So everybody got 'Orchis Disploda'. Except the lookout. I dont know if it was some part of my subconsciousness that had a sense of irony. Or that drive to try something new. Most spells if you say them wrong are useless or dangerous. But that last time, the words out of my mouth, without conscious intent, were the sister spell 'Occus Disploda'

The bodily explosion and the sharp report like a loud clap were the same. But while the other boys had been messily castrated, the lookout now had two raw empty holes behind his eyelids and vitreous and aqueous humour, oozing down his cheeks like gooey tears.

As I helped the girl to her feet I said, "Tell your disgusting friends, that wherever Death Eaters gather, Mudblood will be there. Wherever muggle borns are tormented, Mudblood will be there. As long as your kind of scum exist, Mudblood will be there and you will be punished. In ways more terrible than you can imagine."

I had no doubt that both these spells would be called dark magic by pretty much anyone who was asked. But sometimes you have to use their own weapons against them.

And those 'questionable methods' just saved this girl.

"Euuhhhh, What are you zupposed to bee, zee dart mahnstair?" The girl asked.

"No I am not a dirt monster. This disguise is because they call muggle born witches, mudbloods."

She looked confused then sniffed. "Zso yeeuuh wan' to prove zem raht? Eeuuh, I do not care. Thaank yeugh madamoiselle dahrt monstair. But i weel beh leeeveeng nahw."

I don't want anyone to get the idea that I found this girl to be an ungrateful snob and am intentionally mocking her poor English. So from here I will just transcribe as if she had spoken correctly. If you wish you may imagine these words spoken in the most haughty patronizing voice you have ever heard. (P.S. what she had just said was, "So you want to prove them right [about the Mudblood thing] I do not care. thank you Mademoiselle Dirt Monster. But I will be leaving now.")

"Really, without your wand?" I asked. You must have lost it somehow or you would have been using it against those men."

"Yes you must help me find it. It is rosewood about this long." She held her fingers about a ha'cubit apart. "The core is Veela hair. From my grandmother, of course."

I had been certain she couldn't be a full Veela like those men thought. But I couldn't say anything because she never paused.

"She is why I come here. I say 'Gra-mere Kosa, you do not need to be a mascot for this team. It is beneath you.' I tell her, 'it is ridiculous.' But she is headstrong. So I support her. And it gets me raped by Eeengleesh eeeuuleegainss, (I'm sorry but, her pronunciation of English hooligans was so arrogant and disgusted I had to share it).

"Well you weren't exactly raped." I said.

"What, Mademoiselle Bloody-muddy person, did I not thank you enough? Is that it? Is that why, instead of helping me, you need to be so rude?"

I was going to comment on how she hadn't thanked me at all, except in passing. But I decided that I would rather see the back of her than even get into it.

So I helped her comb the forest floor for her wand.

By the time I found it, ten minutes later, she just snatched it from my hand and stalked off, either somehow angry with me, or so oblivious that she didn't even know how rude she was being.


	4. HogTech Pussy Party HermioneAlex(WOWP)

ATTN: CATGIRL PORN!

I wrote this for a friend who wanted to give it to a friend of his in honor of the first friend's birthday, In hobbit style

Prompt: Hermione Granger and Alex Russo(Wizards of Waverly Place), something a bit furry, not the full on mascot dress up stuff, but like the tail, ears, and whiskers kind of thing.

I knew half transfiguring myself using AniHumoza Espinoza to turn into a real playboy bunny for halloween would stick me like that and I would have to go to Fisher-King, the hospital in the wizard world, to be switched back. I figured, I'd win the contest and thats all that matters.

But I didn't realize Fisher-King isnt even in the wizard world as we know it, it is in The Crossroads. Sort of like the hub of all magical worlds.

I mean I knew there was more than one world out there. Leprechauns are native to a different world than vampires. But I didn't know there were other human worlds. Weird human worlds. Worlds where a slower rotation of the earth means that even though we were the same planet into the middle ages as far as I could tell, my roommate was from a world that was having 1994 the same year I was having 2009. I mean our worlds were the same til the middle ages. All worlds are the same planet. It was more a vibrational dimensional thing. You don't take a portal to the moon and you can't get to Leprecalia by rocket.

Book Girl said it was because of Pope Gregory changing the calendar so it lost 14 days a year for five hundred years. I told her that would make it twenty some years different not fifteen and that calendars do not control time they only measure it. She just sniffed loudly and told me I clearly didn't understand physics. I said at least I went to a school that taught physics and she threw her orange juice at me.

Worst thing was, the first time I used my wand this girl asked what kind of wood it was and what kind of core it had. I told her it was 100% carbon fiber to prevent cracking or peeling. She said hers was vine wood and dragon heartstring. So I told her in that case, mine was dinosaur bone encasing a single smurf fart. But she didn't get it. I don't know if they have smurfs in her world.

Or maybe they do. Real ones, and they are known far and wide for their wisdom. Maybe she felt I was being irreverent. Sorry bitch, I don't revere smurfs.

This girl, Hermione was her name, was kind of a Justin. Boring and school-y. And annoyingly unwilling to sneak around the place stirring things up. We were here for two weeks drinking five cups of Humany-tea. Which supposedly would make us more humany until we were entirely human. I dont know if it was supposed to happen all at once when we reached necessary levels, or if it was changing us back too slowly to notice a difference yet, but five days in we both still had animal ears (bunny in my case, cat in hers), whiskers, and tails.

In the beginning I would have thought the biggest hidden drawback of my costume was that real ears, whiskers and tail, don't look that much different from well made costume pieces. And it wouldn't have helped for me to prove they were attached. So I didn't even get in the top three for my costume.

But a couple days in, I realized when you mix rabbit genes with human you end up horny as fuck. ALL THE TIME!

And let me tell you, a hospital, even a wizard one, is not the best place to trawl for strange. And that Hermione girl wasn't picking up on any of my signals. I dont know whether she wasnt interested or she honestly could not understand anything that wasn't in a book. And my reading a lot of catgirl hentai manga and leaving it around didn't seem to get the clue through.

Then on the third day i noticed she was starting to hold her tail up, sometimes all the way up, like a question mark. But that wasn't as noticeable as when it was only arched at the base like she was feeling really sensitive and didn't want it just laying loose and brushing against her butt and occasionally the very back of her pussy, if she was bent over or something.

Later, I noticed her carefully, almost secretly, rubbing on things. Rubbing her butt and the base of her tail. When she thought I wasn't looking she was rubbing her whole pussy/butt area, pressing hard enough it was visible across the room, and pretending she was scratching. Honestly I wanted to tell her if she was scratching that furiously it would actually be worse.

I think my little pussy pal was getting a taste of what going into heat felt like.

I had just settled my adorable booty into the big, soft, comfy bed that passed as a hospital bed at Fisher-King and had just decided it was warm enough for me to throw my pajamas in the corner when I heard something rustling at the curtain between our beds.

It was Hermione, in tears. "I can't take it anymore. I'm going crazy. I don't know whats wrong with me. I'm scared and there's nothing I can do."

"I know, Hermione, I know. It's just heat. Its just the cat parts in your brain reacting to how crazy sexy I am." I said, trying to comfort her as I hugged her tight. My heart went out to the poor girl.

She stiffened, when I wrapped my arms around her, presumably because I was naked. But her emotional needs, and the heat itself probably, won out over her puritan ideals and she melted against me, crying.

I released one arm and turned, beginning to lead her toward my bed. "C'mon to bed. It's late and you've been through enough, there is no way you're going to be alone tonight."

"You dont need to do this..." Hermione said.

"I dont have to do anything. Except torment my brother, that's an unwritten law of the universe. But I am lonely and need comforting and you clearly need anything you can get that might relax this storm in your gut. So why shouldn't we be spending the night cuddled together." I said, as I helped her into my bed.

Hermione paused. You could almost see her thinking of the idea that a night cuddled with a naked girl would have an appeal she wasn't entirely ready to admit. And she knew better than to even ask me to put my pjs back on. Then I could see her realize I would think that was homophobic if she said it. It was homophobic, I hadn't mentioned sex of any kind and whatever I might be thinking i could say truthfully that nudity didn't equal sex. Although Im sure she knew that in heat even if I really wasnt planning anything. A naked girl in bed beside her would make her start something herself. Which to me meant she was at least a little bi, or she wouldn't be interested no matter how horny she was.

Then she started to strip down herself. I thought things were moving in some very tasty directions with much less of a push from me than I was expecting to need. But then she said some weird politeness thing, about if I were going to be naked, she'd be naked too. Or maybe that was just her pretending that things were not really moving in the direction they so clearly were. Mollifying the prude lobe in her brain.

We were in unexplored territory, for me certainly and I believed for her too, although that might just have been exactly what she wanted me to believe. I really wanted Harper to be my first time with a girl. Id been laying that groundwork for two years now. But with rabbit horniness in my brain, I almost felt like I didn't have much of a choice. We both seemed to be edging around what was happening. Not flat out saying, 'let's fuck and see if we feel better', just rolling with it in the moment and seeing what happened.

But I knew questioning Hermione was the worst thing I could do right now. She was overwrought and out of her element. I could almost guarantee she felt very unsure of herself and her role in whatever this was. And if I questioned her or what we were doing here everything would screech to an awkward and embarrassed halt. And that wouldn't get anyones pussy licked. So I needed to be careful but confident and take care of us both.

I put Hermione in my bed as soon as she undressed, making it very clear I was not gawking at her. Which meant obviously I was sneaking a peek.

And I liked what I saw. Hermione is a very pretty girl and she has a sexy body. I have been in enough steamrooms and locker rooms to know not all thin girls have nice bodies. But Hermione had full firm breasts in the size just a bit bigger than mine. About the size of Harper's actually. But while Harper's were more teardrop shaped, Hermione's were more marshmallow puff or chocolate kiss shaped.

Actually hers were shaped rather like mine.

But, where my nips were a medium coffee brown, and Harper's were barely more pink than the rest of her boob. Hermione's were smaller with almost no aureole to speak of but the nipple itself was like a dark rosey brown nubbin perched on the tip of her strawberry mousse boobs.

I think her original plan was to leave her tiny, cute, black panties on. Because she left them on when she got into bed.

Then, with a visible shrug, she pulled them off and tossed them onto her small pile of clothes. Revealing a hairless pussy flushed a dark pink. It was swollen and wet with her heat to a degree that was surprising. But didn't look unappetizing it actually looked like she had already been fucked a couple times. "I don't know what happened. All the hair fell out in the last few days, almost like i rubbed it off. But I didnt rub it that much or that hard."

I knew cats chewed all their snatch fur off when they were going into heat. This was probably similar, clearing the deck for the crazy big fucking she was in for.

I could clearly see all of her fleshy fullness as she moved to settle in more comfortably, her legs dropping a bit more open. Even swollen with need she had nothing on harper's sexy fat pussy I dreamed of. But she definitely had a bit more lippiness than I carried.

I crawled into bed and took Hermione in my arms, my hand sliding softly down her back to play with her tail.

"You can pull it if you want to." She said.

"What? I asked.

She pressed toward me so she was pulling it herself against my hand. "Mmmm, pull my tail. Please,"

I pulled it with long slow firm pressure as she purr/moaned in the back of her throat, rubbing her boobs on mine. "Like this?"

I tried to whip snap it as best I could with my wrist at that angle. "Or like this?"

"Mmmm, both please. When you snap it it feels like all this feeling drops from the base of my spine into that whole underneath area, and then when you pull it long and sustained that feeling stretches through my whole body." she said.

Now Hermione was facing me and since she seemed to be pulling away from my hand behind her and pressed toward me with each time I pulled her tail, our bodies were now pressed together from the shoulder, across our boobs and down our stomachs. Our hips and thighs touched but not pressed against each other completely. Plus a pussy is tucked away rather tidily. So even when it is swollen and dripping with lust and extra fucksauce they don't just randomly brush against things like a boy's business would.

So even entwined against her, I didn't touch her there yet, except the occasional brush past the edges. I would have had to touch her with intent to really get a good feel, and I planned to make her specifically ask. To admit where she wanted this to go. Before I did that. Some was just my nasty need to trease. But some of it was if she was going to do this with me I didnt want her saying afterward that it just happened and she didnt know what was going on.

I'm by nature a huggy, kissy, affectionate person. With people I like, which is almost no one and thats why most people don;t know that about me.

Harper as my best friend, has been kissed and touched by me almost as thoroughly as if we had been fucking. And certainly to a degree that an outsider would think she was my girlfriend, if they knew the whole story.

So it was not unusual in my mind to do the same to Hermione. I kissed her tears away. Moving out to kisses all over her face. Initially including kisses on the lips, but just as another part of her face, when I was kissing everywhere.

As she calmed down, and the snuggles became more two sided, the kisses became just cheeks and lips. As well as the tail pulling. My hand had slipped down and was firmly gripping the base by now.

I think it was the fact that I wasn't trying to french her and it was comforting, after stiffening in surprise the first few times I did it, Hermione relaxed and began kissing me back.

As I started to stroke her ears with my other hand while I kissed her, she started to make noises that were definitely purring. Hermione rolled over. "Mmmm, just the ears and tail, please. Oh and if you could just stroke up and down my spine from my tail…. oh, mmmm, to my ears. That would be heavenly."

"I wanted to tell her that what would be heavenly is if she gave me a crack at that pussy. My bunny sense of smell was much more powerful and more detailed than it had been as a human and now she was almost on her hands and knees with her butt sticking out trying to get me to do more with her tail. so it was her horny hot fuckhole was almost on display as well.

Then I had an idea. The reason she was going crazy for the tail pulling; is it was stimulating those nerves without touching her anyplace she couldnt explain away.

I wasn't trying to push her too fast, but I am a naughty little slut by nature so if I 'accidentally' made sure my hand was on her ass, to leverage my other hand pulling her tail. And then if that hand started rubbing, it wasnt intentional, it was just part of giving her what she wanted, stroking her ears, then down her spine resting a second next to the base of her tail, then coming almost down to her slit as imy hand curved around to stroke back up.

Just like I didn't think it was a big deal when our next chaste supportive kiss suddenly went a little french. I mean not desperate greedy frenching, this was the just taking things a half step further.

I could tell Hermione had a lot of angst around what seemed like it was inevitably going to happen tonight. But I also knew what a horny little kitten she was. And i could not be more deeply into the fuckbunny side of my personality. I had ears and a tail for goodness sake.

So I knew what I wanted. And I was sure knew what she wanted even though she hadnt said it and might never say it.

I would just have to be careful to be aware that I was completely comfortable with admitting what I wanted, and she might not be.

Now I liked to think I knew how you touch someone when you are trying to comfort and emotionally nurture them. But I had to admit I probably didnt. On the other hand, I definitely know how to touch someone when you are trying to get something going.

My strokes up and down Hermione's back and occasionally drifting along her sides to her ribs stopped being simply comforting, friendly, strokes and became a bit more gropey. But also more touchy. Touching her to feel her. Not just trying to make her feel good.

Almost immediately there was a subtle but tangible change. Within a few minutes she had arched back with a move that no human spine could have doone and she was properly kissing me. It wasn't two friends whose friendly kisses included playfully touching tongues and moved on to fully making out. With the little sighs, satisfied hums, and back of the throat moans all included. Plus her purring throughout. Just as suddenly I was not just pulling her tail and rubbling her back and ears, she was quite clearly grinding her rump against my hand.

The actual movement had so far only increased a tiny amount. It was the intent, the vibe, that changed.

Because of that I absolutely felt a part of it. Because it was my touching of both of them and how I touched them that was responsible for the change in the air.

So we kissed and groped a little and I moved my hands into more intimate areas, at least brushing past her boobs and butt, though not grabbing or squeezing yet. And not actually touching her pussy.

Least not yet.

But now that I'd given myself permission to go this far; my natural curiosity and my natural horniness took over.

I shifted to the side slightly. So the hand that was not on her tail was able to have a bit more free access to every part of her. Stroking softly with my fingertips along Hermione's bottom and on her thighs. Then slowly centering in to just up one inner thigh and down the other. So now I had one hand wrapped firmly around the base of her tail, almost jackin' it. And the other hand softly skating down one thigh and up the other. Not skipping her pussy, but not giving it special attention. Just skating over and past.

Hermione made a yowling/moaning sound that would have to be heard to be believed perfect mix of cat in heat and girl getting off. She shifted opening her legs more and dropping her front down to stick her pussy out even more.

I moved my palm in, rubbing her inner thighs, exerting gentle pressure opening her legs still further. Until I had them open far enough to get my hand through there, I cupped her from behind, my whole hand over her, squeezing and stroking. Rubbing as I pressed in, with slow firm circles.

When she realized i wasn't trying to go inside yet the thread of tension I felt in Hermione's body, as soon as I cupped her, immediately released.

She didn't know what to expect, but apparently this was acceptable. She even started to press back against my had, grinding and riding it a little.

She bent back trying to kiss me, and when i didn't meet her she made a pouty sounding, 'hmph' in her throat.

A few minutes later as I felt Hermione getting wetter and could tell from her muscle trwitches and noises, along with the flush between her boobs that she was cumming I started sucking on Hermione's neck and the back of her shoulder and pressed against her at slightly shifting angles trying to make it last as long as possible spreading the sensation around.

That cum is what really made Hermione decide to stop fighting it and just abandon herself to what was obviously going to happen.

Hermione moved her hand down to her pussy and taking my hand she moved it so my fingers were now laying across her hot, gooey-slippy, desperate, little tasty fuckhole.

Hermione Granger fingered herself a little as she partially entered herself guiding my fingers to make sure they went in as deep as they could.

She didn't do it tentatively. It wasn't something she did because she was just going along with what I started. For whatever reason Hermione had clearly decided 'fuck it', and things were gonna get very cummy very quickly.

Hermione stopped kissing me as she was now breathing too fast and heavy as she fucked herself back against my fingers. I just kept jacking her tail and finger fucking her hard. As she came I stopped with the tail and immediately moved to her clit trying to make her cum a second time before the first cum was finished and throw her pussy into cumspasm. I had only been able toi do this to myself twice and the first time was by accidebt. But those two were among the best experiences I ever had.

And I really think it worked, her moans became yowls and then they became silent as she was still moving and thrashing like she was having the cum of her life, or being electrocuted. But she was so far gone she couldnt make sound cum out. I think her diaphragm was caught up in the clenching of all her other muscles. That's how it happenned with me at least.

Hermione lay on her belly and rolled over in one move until she was facing me.

She whispered "Thank you," and kissed me.

As Hermione's lips opened and her tongue greeted mine, her small soft strong hands began to rub and massage my breasts as she kissed me. then she moved, taking one nipple into her mouth her hand playing with my boob. I assumed her other hand was heading pussyward, but that's not what I felt. Instead I felt a warm breeze across my pussy, like someone breathing on it. Then it was lamost like the air hardened and started rubbing me. I could still only feel the breeze, there was no feeling of skin, or even a toy I just felt disembodied pressure. Rubbing my clit and opening me just a little.

I opened my eyes to see what the fuck was going on, but when I saw hermione had her wand and was sketching figures in the air I decided just to enjoy it and closed my eyes again.

I had a little building orgasm, like a precum cum when the magic entered me with an energy I would say was penis sized as it kept rubbing my clit.

I moaned long and low and slow into Hermione's mouth while the pleasure built within me as her magic rubbed my clit and fucked me both hard and well with a bodiless cock of power. Her hands were playing back and forth between my boobs as her other one wielded her want with skill I can only assume she perfected on licked me and stroked me sensuously with her exploring fingers. I caressed and explored Hermione body, her breasts and butt felt only slightly denser than marshmallow made of sexy. I don't know how to describe it better than that. they werent heavy like the softness of someone who was out of shape. they had perfect shape and lift they just were light and puffy like foam rubber, but a million times better.

But I guess she couldnt wait to taste me. Because it was only a coupole moments later. When she sat up. She asked me to get on my hands and knees. I thought she meant over her, like a sixty-nine situation, and I was more than ready for it. but she didnt move just sat there looking at me yuntil I assumed the position.

Except for planting a deep and demanding tongue kiss right on my butthole she did exactly what I would have expected once I realized the 69 wasnt happening.

She had my legs and lips parted now and was switching off licking me out quite deeply and making out with my clit, very enthusiastically. It wasnt long until I felt it building up insidde me.

As she moaned with pleasure at the taste of me and hungrily licked and sucked on my pussy lips and then buried her tongue as deep as it would the wave crested, I began to cum on this odd little catgirl's rough sexy tongue. Starting out just with normal sexy sounds but building beyond anything I had ever felt. Then as one finger slid smoothly inside my butthole and her other hand grabbed my fluffy puff tail and slowly firmly pulled it as I rode out an orgasm that suddenly was higher and harder than anything I'd ever felt.

Suddenly I was moaning and calling; one hand pushing a pillow into my mouth to muffle my screams of ecstasy, the other waving around behind me trying to grab her, and finally just flopping back to grab and twist the sheet until it had passed.


	5. Apology Flower HermioneFleur

**Porny lezzie porn porn!**

Prompt: Fleur "apologising" profusely to Hermione for being rude after Hermione saved her in a sequel to the world-cup scene you wrote…

On the first night I was at the Weasley's that summer Fleur approached me in secret. At least it seemed that way. I was alone just watching the sunset and taking a breath after running interference all day between Ginny and her brother's bitch fiancee.

(For the sake of convenience I will write her English better than it actually is. Because writing a real french accent I would say 'the carpenter could play the recorder' as 'zee cahpentergr gud plah zee rgrehcawder'and the only way thats the least understandable is if the reader reads it aloud. and writing in a theatrical French accent is for silly people. We know shes French.)

"I know you are the Mudblood." Fleur said.

"Yes, my parents are Muggles. That is common knowledge. But mudblood is a very rude term in English." I corrected her.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." She snapped.

"Do I?" I asked. "Thank you for clearing up what I know."

"You are the vigilante called Mudblood who is attacking so many Death Eaters." Fleur clarified.

"I prefer to think of myself as a superhero." I smiled.

"I do not know these words. What is superb hero?" Fleur asked.

"Forget it. Did you want something?" I said, not at all interested in discussing this with her.

"I just know that I was not very kind to you when you helped me after the World Cup." She explained.

"No, you were not. But that is not surprising to you, is it? Surely you know what kind of person you are." I said.

"I have had two years to think about what you saved me from and to regret how badly I treated you. I would like to make it up to you." Fleur continued.

"Mmmm, no thanks." I said with a smile, catching on to what was happening here.

"Please Hermione. You saved my life without asking for anything, I have known you for years but have never treated you as a friend." Fleur said.

I knew about Veela. I knew in some areas Vila or Wila are just the generic term, like Faerie is used for all fey races. But I knew they were a very specific type as well.

They had their own racial idiosyncracies unique to their breed. They also had some traits that all fey share. Like inability to touch iron, and very specific rules about repaying debts.

By the rules of the fey she owed me a life debt, and that was increased greatly by how poorly she has treated me

Officially the two together pretty much gained me anything I demanded to discharge the debt. It would be considered incredibly bad luck to get married with such a debt over her head.

I also knew that Veela like succubi were so tied magically to lust and sexual congress it would be considered the height of shame for her if I were to refuse to have sex with her to show the debt was discharged and bygones were bygones. So while I could demand anything, almost, the sex would be a given.

Since she had nothing I wanted, I might as well demand sex and then it could be over.

But that did feel like I was letting her off a little easy.

"Unfortunately, I cant just forgive and forget so easily. But thank you for the offer." I said turning toward the door.

She stepped in front of me. "Hermione? You know we cannot leave this there. You know I must have resolution."

I looked steadily into her eyes. "I do know that. indeed I do. However what you require is not of pressing consequence to me. Do you understand what that means?" I sincerely inquired.

"It means you do not care." Fleur said with a distaste in her voice almost like not being willing to help her discharge her debt to me was so far beyond the pale, in her mind, that she found it shocking.

"I suppose I could let you lick my bumhole til i cum." I said.

She looked at me so shocked I wish I had a camera. "How would you even think of such a thing?" She asked. "You are a dirty filthy girl with a horrid dirty mind. I am not going to do that. I would never."

"Okay," I shrugged, knowing that it wouldn't end there.

We stood in silence for a moment, then Fleur said, "Fine, then, if that is your demand. I will do it now, and get it over with."

"No, Fleur, I wouldnt be able to enjoy it. Feeling like I was forcing you to do something you didnt want to." I said.

"Hermione please, I want to." She said, almost through gritted teeth.

So I toyed with her for over a week. until she convinced me that she really wanted to. It's funny, and it says some very interesting things about her. But I think the fact I kept denying her while at the same time making sure it was always on her mind. I think by the time I gave in and let her do it, she was honestly really into it.

We went out to where we'd first talked, in the yard, off to the side. I leaned on the smooth flat stacked stones of the low wall as Fleur lowered my shorts.

She was a hungry girl, and not as obedient as I might like. She insisted on playing with my fanny, (British pussy fanny, not American bottom fanny, which was supposed to be what this was all about.) However since she greedily and eagerly buried her tongue in my bumhole licking and kissing it, making out with it with greedy abandon. I decided as long as her tongue didn't rest from its assigned job whatever she wanted to do with her fingers was allowed.

While her lips and tongue were doing things that could only be classified as adoring my bumhole her hands were busy as well. Yes playing with my juicy quim but also just slow caring strokes all over any part of me she could reach. It really made me think this was more than just repaying a debt. Somehow my teasing and torment had really turned her on.

Long slow strokes: along my thighs, up over my bottom, pausing a minute to spread my bumcheeks so her eager tongue might reach even more deeply inside me. Then traveling down to slip past my slippery, happy cleft. I think she was trying to edge me in circles ever closer to orgasm, so when she finally brought it out, I would cum so powerfully it would be transcendental. She kissed each cheek with an unhurried enjoyment then spiraled her tongue back around and finally back into my puckered pink hole while her hands walked her fingertips almost lovingly slowly. Savoring the feel of my skin. As she worked her way down to my knees and back up to my thighs.

Finally she shifted to the side as she knelt behind me. Her face turned slightly to the side, her tongue in my bung. Noises that could not be anything else but pleasure moans coming from her. One hand stroking my bottom and lower back, her other hand slid its middle finger home, into my warm wet twat. Her index and ring fingers slipped easily along in the natural grooves next to my lips.

Then as she slid her finger out, she pressed my lips together squeezing and gently pulling them as she rubbed my pussy and ate my ass. then slid her middle finger back in, this time joined by its index neighbor.

When she moved from her knees to sitting behind me, I knew she was settling in for a long time. Rubbing the roof of my vaginal barrel, which would be the floor of me in my current position. I knew exactly what she was trying to do, from reading my sex ed books.

She was reaching in, finding the area behind my pubic bone, finding the place where the tissue took on a honeycomb texture. This would mean she was stimulating stimulating my g-spot. She was rubbing firmly all around the barrel of my entire cunt. While at the same time moving her other thumb down by my little man.

Loudly and passionately gobbling my back passage throughout.

Her last movement, as she prepared to chase my orgasm down hard, she slipped a third finger in.

I was so open in the back, relaxed and her questing tongue had sunk that last inch inside me. My anus lightly clinging around the base of her tongue. Plus I was so slippery in the front that I took the third easily, although Id stretched myself that far less than half a dozen times in my life.

Then she moved her outside hand back down to my pink pearly clitoris; rubbing around it, her fingertips were plenty slippery enough and my clit was surely covered with enough bliss butter; they slid smoothly around and over it. Teasing it. Then she began to rub it directly as she began to rub and press on my G spot and around my entire urethral sponge.

The whole time she is moaning almost louder than I was, saying "Oh yes, oh yes!" With her tongue buried entirely in my rectum. So it came out "Uh yeh, uh yeh," But I could feel the vibrations trying to speak made in her tongue and all through my entire undercarriage.

Also her other hand is working my clit with impressive skill.

I moaned deep and gutteral from the back of my throat, it felt so good Then I collapsed the rest of the way onto the wall, which luckily kept me in the same basic place. Maybe an inch forward and an inch closer to her. Giving my bum just a bit more when I thought I had all of her, no complaints there.

I bucked back, grinding my bottom into her face. If anything me riding her face seemed to turn her on more.

Which turned me on more and the clit work and anal frenching came together to start me on a tsunami cum that made the little lovely ones Id had so far look nonexistant in comparison.

Her fingertips were tracing firm deliberate concentric circles focused on my clitoris. Her three fingers inside her were now moving in a scooping, pulling, motion over my spot and surrounding area.

I could feel my entire undercarriage clench then clench again. like flexing but only releasing halfway before the next one and I may have screamed before it hit me like a supernova. Flashes of white light and pleasure so intense it was like the same lightning flashes inside my flesh. As I released completely I barely felt my squirting fluid hitting my calves.

I guess I collapsed but I came to in her arms, both on the ground.

"Debt paid," I exhaled. But in the weakness of my post orgasm muscles it might have come out. "deh uh, pah".


	6. Hermione Sees Red HermioneUmbridge

Prompt: Hermione set a teacher on fire to save Harry. In fifth year when she discovers Umbridge is torturing Harry, Hermione once again does what is necessary for the one she loves [platonic or romantic]. She kills Umbridge. Additional Request. She chews McG out for being a pisspoor head of house and doing nothing to help Harry.

I wasnt going to sleep anyway, not once I saw the back of Harry's hand. I was protective of all my friends. If you hurt little Ginny Weasley I would make you pay tenfold. But Harry? I had a particular soft spot for Harry. He was such a good guy and he had been completely twatted by life at every turn. Parents dead, childhood of abuse and neglect. Snape, who is human garbage on the best of days, decides to instigate a feud with a student. With no repercussions, mind you. The most powerful dark wizard ever to exist has a major murder fetish where one boy is concerned. The Triwizard Tournament. I could go on and on.

Then seeing yet another adult in a position of power abusing their position to specifically target Harry. I saw red figuratively. And the only thing that would purge it, was if I saw some red literally.

So I went down to Umbridge's office, cast a quick sleep spell through the door before unlocking it and preparing to enjoy myself.

I have two parents who are dentists, so I knew what to summon. Plus it was the middle of the night. No Muggle would see the tools as they flew through the night to Umbridge's window.

It would seem there was a dental school within the range of my spell because I was soon joined by burr drills and air abrasion handsets. Even something I did not originally recognize as an experimental laser ablation set.

I wouldn't be able to hook up the water cooling systems, but I honestly thought in this situation, extreme friction might be a plus.

When her tissue is vaporized by a surgical laser, why would I want to cool and clean the resulting flesh plasma away before it caused issues.

When I was ready for her I cast 'Insula Aus Skraekja'. A spell I'd found that would block any screams of hers from traveling out, but I would be able to hear any sounds from the outside coming in exactly like normal.

I could have cast the counter jinx to wake her up. But I wouldn't be able to let this go emotionally unless I got my hands dirty. So I just turned the drill on, flipping the switch with my foot, and jammed it into her cheek.

It was almost like a cutting pen. It just opened her right up. But I was expecting that, so I didn't let it get away from me, just a little tear about an inch and a half long by just under half an inch wide.

It's very possible that the noise is what actually woke her. Thats all the better with me though. Waking up tied to a chair. No previous associations with that sound. Even on virgin ears that is an upsetting fucking sound. and to wake up looking at my face when I am so filled with rage I can't stop laughing and a table full of weird muggle tools.

"Miss Granger, what do you think you are doing?" Umbridge said by way of greeting.

Madness. Seriously. If you wake up tied to a chair, you already don't have the upper hand.

"Oh, I just like you so much, Professor. I wanted to give you a nice mani-pedi and an avocado and honey facial." I held up the drill. "Oh no, Professor. That was a lie! And I must not tell lies. I better write that so I remember.

I fired up the drill with that shrieking whine. I wrote the 'I m-" with the drill on her forehead. But her inexcusable squirming really played havoc with my penmanship.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I cast then crossed out my mistaken scratchings and started over. I could have healed/erased them but more pain for Umbridge meant more fun for me. "And now to trace over them, to make sure it really made an impression. The second time over I was starting to engrave into the bone a bit. She shrieked and then began to babble and sob.

I didnt even know if she was trying to speak clearly because her jaw had been frozen by the spell. "I'm sorry Professor. I've never done this before. Does it only work if the person is innocent? Is that why I'm not feeling better?"

"Perhaps it's because I feel like a mimic. Carving bollocks in peoples flesh is already your thing. I need my own." I said, calmly but sincerely, as if we were having a heart to heart conversation.

"Offen Mentum!" I cast and her mouth dropped open. Its amazing the interesting spells you can find in books. There even was a different version Offen Mentum Aeternalis that would make it so she could never close her mouth again unless I removed it.

But for now the room was filled with her high gobbling screams as her face flexed and contorted trying to close her mouth. The screams continued with greater vigor when I held up the pliers I was about to use.

But I had tried the silencing spells down on the kill floor when the Hogwarts house elves slaughtered the spring lambs and they worked a treat. Pigs would have been better as their screams are far louder and more human. But I was confident in the utility of the spell.

Because I entered witch training the same year I first became interested in the minutia of my parents job. I had only the faintest idea of the right way to pull a tooth. Luckily, I was looking for the worst way, in this situation.

So I grabbed it with the pliers, made sure they were well seated, and then I twisted it until the tooth broke.

Naturally, since this was more about pain than legitimate dentistry I didn't necessarily have to dig out all those bone shards. But I had the little metal hook, and I might as well put it to use. Of course I did stop trying, eventually. After I had bent two or three of the devices to shapelessness. Pitting them against, the deep seated bone fragments and tough fibrous tissue of the deep gum.

But boy did she screech and wail and carry on. It really was most unladylike.

She thought it was so painful. She really had seen nothing yet.

That night I used air abrasion tools like miniature sand blasters to flay the skin off her cheeks and neck. I used those tools plus the laser ablation tool to peel the flesh of one hand down to the bone in places.

The thermoreactive function instantly heated the water molecules in her flesh and vaporised them. Creating an effect somewhere between melting her flesh off and simply disintegrating it. This was actually painless, however it was very impressive to see and any time you take tissue that used to be inside and expose it to the elements, there is going to be pain. Especially when I had the idea to take the skin off with the laser and then to stimulate the raw exposed flesh with the gritty spray of the air abrasion tool.

Certainly she passed out occasionally from the pain. But I was easily able to rouse her again. Initially it was as simple as dragging my fingers across those foul words she loved so much that I had engraved in her cranium. When that failed to elicit a reaction, Rennervate works just as good on someone who has passed out on their own as it does on someone who had been magically rendered unconscious. I had even found a way to tweak the spell if her mind decided to abandon the game early.

Rennervate Mens snapped her right back to awareness, when I saw her go limp about three hours in. Her mouth hung slack and drooling. Even the involuntary twitches as her body still tried to escape long after her mind gave up, had ceased. Her eyes rolled unfettered in their sockets, focusing on nothing.

But that one simple spell and she was right with me again. Her screams became panicked and passionate once more. It really made me smile and inspired a second wind.

I decided she had enough teeth to eat her wand, but she refused to be even a little bit helpful. So i ended up just breaking it in pieces with the bloody pliers and pushing each piece down her gaping maw with my finger.

I was a fool. I wasn't thinking that Petrificus Totalus is not a permanent spell. It requires periodic recasting or it wears off. I hadn't even done half the retribution she had so faithfully earned when it began to release. Now the spell doesn't release all at once, in an instant. In a better, fairer world, I would have had sufficient notice.

I would have seen a random movement or two and been able to recast the spell. But luck was against me this time and the bitch's first twitch threw her neck against the spinning bur of the drill and then back.

These are tungsten carbide burrs, made to powder bone with ease. So against the mere flesh of her throat and carotid artery the spinning burr not only severed it but opened it a good half inch for the blood to spurt out.

It was quite an impressive show. Her getting her movement back just as a major artery was severed.

Her clumsy fat little arms flopping up to hold the wound closed. It couldn't have worked anyway but as her fine motor control was still recovering (and blood loss could not have helped the situation) her hands were getting in the spray but they weren't actually even covering the wound, let alone blocking it.

I watched, smirking but not outright laughing, until the last light of life left her eyes. Then it was all Evanesco and Scourgify. Vanishing the body and the incriminating tools and cleaning up literally so much blood.

I stood at the window and summoned the photo album from its owners bedside. I'd spoken to Colin about leaving it out of his trunk when he'd showed it to me that afternoon. I knew when I was done with Umbridge I had another Professor to visit.

Next stop was McGonagall. I thought briefly of asking why she taught us the vanishing spell when it was clearly a charm not a transfiguration. But I was too angry right now for semantics and I did not want to distract her from the reason why I came.

I just blew her door open. I was too angry to knock.

I've got to give her credit, the old bird can move. By the time I reached her desk she was already at her bedroom door and entering the living area.

"Miss Granger. What is the meaning of this?" She shouted, already building up a head of steam.

I tossed the photo album down on the desk. "Here. It's a little piece of art Colin Creevey put together. I call it Minerva's Shame. But I don't believe the artist has titled it yet. There are three more in the series. One for each house. But this is truly the most poignant. Both because he has greater access to Gryffindors and because you are deputy headmistress and Head of a House known for bravery. And you did nothing."

I opened it. "Colin is really a talented little artist when he isn't being an annoying fanboy. What shall we look at first. The students she found kissing and cast some sort of flame or boiling spell on their lips? I'm not certain which one, possibly Mano Enfieri, but thats hardly the most important detail. Second degree burns and blisters. here are a couple with similar burns on their genitals. I assume they were caught fucking. But I hope you'll agree even evil teachers should not be even looking at, let alone cursing student's gentitals." I turned some more pages, "Or if that's too much for your old heart, we can look at pictures of students made to write lines with their own blood. Not as graphic but they will carry scars throughout their lives. Including our precious Harry Potter. There are hundreds more photos that didn't make the cut for the album, shall I summon all of them?"

She just looked at me shocked, "Harry Potter?" She said. "That pig frog of a woman scarred Harry Potter?" She collapsed into a chair weeping like her heart had broken. "What have I done?" She moaned.

"You failed your students, your House, and your school." I said. "But dont worry. This time I fixed it. Now anytime anyone asks you. I dont care if it's Fudge or Dumbledore. Anytime anyone asks you, you tell them the last time you saw Umbridge she was going alone into the Forbidden Forest, saying something about centaurs."


End file.
